


Acquiescent

by Fuzzy Blue Slippers (Fuzzy_Blue_Slippers)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Ignores Cannon After KH2, Implied XemSai, Non-Chronological, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzy_Blue_Slippers/pseuds/Fuzzy%20Blue%20Slippers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sensing that the end is near, Saïx makes a final plea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiescent

"It's almost over."

Saïx faltered from his purposeful stride, his prepared speech caught in his throat.

He had meant to throw away his dignity and beg Xemnas to forget the suicide mission and leave, but those three simple words had stopped him before he could even try.

The man almost sounded… resigned. That whatever happens, happens. Either he regains his heart in the final showdown or loses it all, he would accept his fate.

But Saïx could not accept that fate.

"Sir." He continued onward to the edge of the Altar, only stopping once the two were side by side. "Xigbar, he-"

"Has faded, I know." Orange eyes slid over to meet anxious golden ones. "I felt his demise."

Without meaning to, Saïx glanced down at his chest, though he knew it was as barren as his own. "I was thinking, since it's just us and Luxord, that we should-"

"I'm not leaving," Xemnas interrupted once more, looking away towards the giant moon. "Not when we're so close."

The Diviner took a deep breath. For the first time since he could remember, he ignored the luminous rays and the promises of a regained life. "So close to death, you mean. We cannot win this," he added sternly when Xemnas turned completely towards him, his brows furrowed down. "And you know we can't. The Keyblade Master picks us off one by one like we're harmless flies."

Like a stubborn child, the Superior made a distasteful face. "So you would have me flee like a coward?"

"I'd rather be labeled a coward than put out of existence!" He hadn't meant to yell, but he didn't regret it. Not one bit. "You've always taken my council, have you not? Have I ever led you astray?"

The man smiled, whether he was remembering or simply amused by his second-in-command's resistance wasn't certain. "No, you have not."

"Then listen to me now, Xemnas. Are you really prepared to lay your life down like this? Once we're gone, we're gone. There are no second chances. But if we leave now, rebuild, become a newer stronger unit, then maybe one day, this," he gestured to the moon, still refusing to look at it, "will truly be ours."

Xemnas followed the length of his arm until he was back to staring at the sky, his eyes half lidded. For the longest time he didn't move, as though enchanted with it.

Saïx watched him with bated breath. Honestly, he wasn't sure if they could ever rebuild to their previous capacity, and even if they could, the process to regaining their hearts would be twice as long. Despite that, he would rather have some sort of existence than none at all. Faking his emotions was twice as fun as having any real emotions, anyway.

"Question," Xemnas rumbled, fixing him with a keen stare, "if I stay, what would you do?"

"I would never leave you," he answered straightaway. "I'd hate you, but I'd stay."

"You can't hate."

Wanly smiling, Saïx laid a hand on his shoulder, "Trust me, I can be very convincing."

Ignoring the friendly contact, the Superior put attention back into his best creation. He did seem to be seriously considering his second-in-command's argument, which was more than enough; it was a lot better than outright saying no, in any case. "And if we leave, where would we go?"

"I don't know. Anywhere. We might be hunted and pursued, but I'm sure we would hear the Keyblade Master and his lackeys miles before we'd see them."

The quip put a smile on the stoic leader's face, and coupled with the moonlight, it brought his features into stark relief. Heart or no heart, Saïx felt indebted to the man. He took him in without question, trained him, and gave him a purpose. He was eternally attached, and if they could have a life beyond the unknown, he'd want nothing more than to be by his side. He couldn't imagine a life of any sort without him, and if it was his true wish to stay and fight, then Saïx would throw himself down first.

He couldn't watch Xemnas die. He refused.

"Sir," he spoke quietly, stepping closer. "We're running out of time."

As though snapping out of a trance, Xemnas eyed him, his expression almost childlike. "Time," he murmured more or less to himself, his eyes holding a hint of 'not truly there', "Yes. Luxord is almost out of time."

A cold chill zipped up the Diviner's spine. "Your decision?" he asked hastily, but when the Superior continued to gaze at nothing, he snapped, and in a move sure to provoke, backhanded him, "Xemnas, your decision!"

Xemnas snatched his hand before he could lower it, his grip strong enough to bruise and eventually break the bones. But Saïx refused to wince or back down. He glared back at his master, hoping against hope that he'd agree.

"Touch me like that again," Xemnas said in a low, deadly voice, "and you'll wish that boy had shoved that blade right through your heartless chest."

Then, he let go, and before Saïx could completely comprehend the underlying message in his words, a portal was summoned.

"Perhaps you're right," Xemnas mused, letting his arm drop back to his side, "Running away is a move that only a weak heart would contemplate, but sometimes, those are the ones who live to a ripe old age." He took a step towards it, and in a gesture that evoked a relieved laugh, lazily signaled for VII to join him. "Come, Saïx. I think I hear those lackeys tripping their way up the stairs now."

Saïx followed him in, and as grasping tendrils enveloped them, he could indeed hear the boy running towards them, shouting angrily, calling them cowards for fleeing. He wanted to retort, but his words caught in his throat when he felt a gloved hand grab at his wrist. One look at Xemnas, and he relaxed, his eyes betraying nothing as the darkness swallowed them up.

Yes, they would be refugees, forever running and never resting, but at least… they'd be together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Slap!!
> 
> Hehe.


End file.
